


A Study In Fae

by slipperysailors



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottoming from the Top, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geraskier Week, Long Hair, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperysailors/pseuds/slipperysailors
Summary: “Geralt of Rivia, that is one mighty cock,” The creature says, stroking it gently, “I think it’d be just marvellous if you knew how to use it,”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	A Study In Fae

There’s a soft rustle of bushes behind him in the clearing, and Geralt inclines his head to listen. Nothing more comes of it so he continues to clean the sword rested across his lap,

Amongst the forest there is a soft chirp of birds, something far and melodic, is sung by them. Geralt ignores this and waits for the inevitable shift in the undergrowth,

“Jaskier, I know you’re there,” he says finally, after some time of the fae creature lingering behind him without moving.

“You are no fun,” And the creature plunks himself beside Geralt on the log, “My hair has grown since you last saw me, look,” Jaskier pulls out a strand of his hair from the tight bun it is pulled into, and Jaskier’s hair has always been longer than his own, richer in colour and glowing in sunlight that his white hair ever would. He holds the strand eagerly, and pulls it to his naked hip.

Geralt rolls his eyes, “No clothes?”

“You’re not worth the time,” Jaskier teases, and tucks the hair behind his ear, “Besides, you ripped them last time you came to the forest,”

“Hm,” he remembers, quite well, how their first tumble had gone. He remembers Jaskier prodding and pulling, pushing at his buttons until Geralt had agreed to chase him through the woods, to test if _‘the mighty Witcher was any match for a prince of Fae’_

_Geralt had smiled, entertained by his friend’s childish challenge, and then made a grab for the creature’s dame-like waist. But Jaskier had already gone. He had spun with a manic laugh, sprinting off into the woods. The hunt had begun._

_Geralt ran after him, sniffing and doing some of his best tracking, but the scent of Jaskier’s magic clouded his nose, the sweetness of pine clambered with chamomile into his eyes until they watered and he had to stop. Take notice to where he was, and that’s when he sniffed and Jaskier’s trail had gone cold, as he was running Geralt in circles like a headless chicken._

_Jaskier’s laughter echoed against the trees. Came from all the thickets. The creature had pounced on him from behind, and they fell in a heap to the branches decorating the forest floor. Geralt tried to flip them over but Jaskier had pinned Geralt down with his lithe and nimble body, hands planted firmly on Geralt’s shoulders, his thighs tightly wrapped either side of Geralt’s hips, his ass placed above Geralt’s arousing nether regions. The position was compromising, but their heavy breaths still mingled comfortably as they faced each other._

_“I guess you haven’t quite mastered fae royalty, Witcher,” He made no effort to move, but lifted his eyes from Geralt’s very quickly to his lips, and then pretended as if they both hadn’t done the same thing, moved back to looking at one another. Geralt was luckily still able to move his arms, they hadn’t been gripped by the tiny dancing vines that surrounded his body on the floor, so he let his hand grasp firmly to the Fae’s waist when after some seconds passing of neither moving,_

_ “There’s time to learn,” he says, and Jaskier’s smile broadens. His blue eyes grow wild and reflect the same lust of the Witcher. Jaskier leans in closer, there noses touching, foreheads resting against one another, faint breaths of adrenaline ghosting each others plush lips._

_“Then I shall teach,” and with a wink he slides away from hovering above Geralt like a hummingbird, Geralt’s fingers pull immediately up on the doublet and they both hear the slight tear, Jaskier ignoring it as runs his hands under Geralt’s black tunic. “Sit up,” The creature says, and Geralt does that as he brings it off his chest. “And the rest,” Jaskier gestures to the trousers that he has his knees planted between. The fae undoing his own fancy red trousers, and a bed of soft grass grows beneath them grows in a patch. Geralt unbuckles his own belt, but doesn’t take if fully off, just enough for access._

_The fae is completely butt naked in front of him, out of the constraint of human clothes and his pure skin now glistens in an unfamiliar glowing sun, even if they are at dusk. Geralt grins, pulls the fae in by the back of his head, catching his tied hair in his fingers, and brings their lips together quickly. Jaskier hums delightedly, fingers curling into Geralt’s shoulder, his other hand delicately laced in the Witcher’s long hair. He pulls himself up, again hovering, his cock resting on Geralt’s creased stomach “Want you,” Jaskier muttered between the electric kiss,_

_“Oil?” Geralt asked, but the Fae only smiled and clicked his tongue before a strange unknown plant grew beside them, dripping with a smooth and oil-like dew from it’s buds. Geralt rubbed it onto his hands, and Jaskier sits up, smothering it over his own fingers as well. The Witcher looks at him curiously._

_“I’m here to teach, aren’t I?” The fae quips to the look, taking his own hand and etching a slender finger into his own rim above Geralt. The Witcher watches as he bites back a moan from his own finger entering,_

_“I already know this,” Geralt tells him, but he appreciates the the view nonetheless, Jaskier withering under his own touch, hair loosening as he tilts his head back, mouth gaping from his moans. _

_The witcher sees him slide another finger in, his thighs slightly trembling, “Then show me,” the creature says, tone hitched higher. Geralt smiles, and tugs at Jaskier’s wrist, until he slips out of himself, and lets Geralt circle a gorgeously rough finger around his rim, until the fae is getting visible impatient, pressing harder into Geralt’s inner thighs as he attempts to spread his knees. He rolls his eyes at Jaskier, finally slipping in the fingers, pumping them slowly as so to stretch and lubricate, scissoring and adding. Until Jaskier is panting, barely speaking a coherent word, they form on his lips but he’s almost breathless. It’s breathtaking to Geralt. _

_Jaskier shifts up onto his knees, diggin into the soft grass as he splits them either side of Geralt’s waist again. He fumbles some with Geralt’s trousers until, Geralt feel’s a light delicate hand tentatively at first, around him, “Geralt of Rivia, that is one mighty cock,” The creature says, stroking it gently, “I think it’d be just marvellous if you knew how to use it,” and he reaches his other hand to the dew-y plant again, gathering more of the substance before lathering Geralt’s cock with it, slick and wet over his hard member. Geralt holds back an eye roll at the fae, who enjoys the feeling of the witcher’s endowry too well, from the way his whole body seems to worship it with his eyes, the way his tongue wets, his hand grips around him to perfectly as Geralt tries to hide a moan as a hiss._

_“Don’t be so cruel,” Jaskier said, positioning himself above Geralt’s cock, “You can be vocal with me, Ger-” He sinks down onto the witcher’s cock. The name gets caught in his throat with a heavy pant, and he pushes one hand again into Geralt’s chest hair, steadying himself and getting used to Geralt’s length, the feeling of him. Geralt’s bares his teeth to the creature, whose head is thrown back some and looking to the dark canopy of leaves above. His delicate throat is exposed, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows in a deep breath. Jaskier looks down. Eyes the witcher wildly, before he rocks, and a low grunt escapes Geralt at the first movement. The Fae whines, high and airy, and the grass brushes gently against Geralt’s skin like a thousand soft touches._

_“Jaskier,” he calls, voice lost in a rasp, the creature rocks on, quickening his pace,_

_The fae’s word’s are broken by soft moans and grunts, that seem to sprinkle around his ears in a flurry, “I told- you I’d-”_

_“Teach me,” the witcher finishes, a secret demand hidden in it. Jaskier get’s what the witcher means. He picks up the pace, Geralt finds himself uncontrollably thrusting into the tight creature, who pants heavier, harder than he imagined possible. _

_“Fuck,” Jaskier clenches his hand around the witcher’s broad shoulder, his other hand rubbing around his chest, his neck, his nipple. “Geralt,” he whispered, ducking in closer to the man’s face from sitting up right. He steals the witcher’s lips into a passionate kiss, open mouthed and sloppy, moaning quietly into one another like scared prayers. Their clash teeth, aggressive and playful, sharing saliva like their tongues were licking at melting icicles in a boiling summer afternoon._

_Geralt’s hand’s fumble for the feeling of Jaskier on his stomach, the length that he had actually yet to touch, and when he finally grips it. Jaskier moan hitches higher, his body shudders more as Geralt begins to pump him with those dangerous fingers of his. The creature just repeats his name into the witcher’s mouth, breathy and wild. _

_“I’m close,” The fae already knows he’s well and truly gone. Exhausted to his limits before Geralt had even started jerking him. It took unfathomable amounts of self control to not tighten profusely around Geralt, until the witcher unwillingly cums with him in a release of climax. Jaskier spills all over Geralt’s hand, mixing in with his chest hair somewhat. The witcher’s seed fills Jaskier pleasantly. Like basking in the glow off the sun. Jaskier pulls back, flicks his hair with him, until it all comes out of the bun in a cascade of brown hair that reaches half way down his back. The Fae sighs, Geralt’s cock softening in him, and he looks down to the witcher again. _

_“Did you learn anything?” He asks, running the back of his fingers down the witcher’s cheek._

_“Hm,” Geralt stays quiet for a moment, considerate, and running his hands along the Fae’s spine, “That next time you should suck my cock,”_

_Jaskier barks out a laugh, and brings himself down to kiss the witcher again, if the loose strands of his hair get caught in the seed on Geralt’s chest, he doesn’t much mind it as they kiss again, and again, and again. Until Jaskier’s lips are puffy and raw, he pulls away, to give the witcher a mischievous smile and said, “It can be arranged, but first we should clean up,”_

Geralt smiles secretly at Jaskier, who glances at him from the side, also presumably remembering, “I’m sure you don't mind the sight of my nakedness though, witcher?”

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks, im back on my bs of writing oneshots and not actual fics,  
but please enjoy my first attempt at real geraskier porn. 
> 
> also it's just gone passed midnight so! happy valentines day!


End file.
